2 The Promise to the West
by LeandroGarel
Summary: After returning to their homeworld, Ed keeps the promise he made to Ling before returning, and travels to Xing to find his friend
1. Past the Frontier

鋼の錬金術師 (FullMetal Alchemist)

The Promise to the West.

Chapter 1 Past the Frontier

Ed ran towards the group of bandits, with his arm already transmuted into his blade. Al transmuted the roof of the wagon into a wall, as the bandits started shooting. They received the ricochet of the bullets, and the Elric brother's jumped over the wall.

They crossed the gap between the wagons, and kept running.

The people underneath them heard the stomps on the ceiling. The kidnappers that were holding them wondered what was going on, but their leader's orders had been clear. They had to stay put.

Ed and Al jumped over the coal wagon, and got really dirty. Ed transmuted it into a big, single block. They walked out of the wagon, transmuted the coal again, and jumped to the steam engine.

The bandit there shot Ed in his arm, but the bullet ricocheted away, and Ed knocked him down.

"Ok, Al, that's for starters. Now, how do we turn this thing on?".

"Try pushing that 'start' button over there".

"Oh…Yeah!".

Once he pushed it, the trained started moving slowly. They jumped off, and ran to the wagon before the coal. That was the first class wagon, where the bandit's leader ought to be.

The jumped in as the train moved faster by every passing second.

Ed did a little alchemy, and a little head with his distinctive little hair appeared inside the wagon.

"To the leader of the band. You are surrounded, so give it up".

"I will not listen to a tiny doll!". He yelled at Ed's cartoony image.

Ed broke the door with a smashing punch, and stormed in.

"WHO DID YOU CALL A MICROSCOPIC TOY THAT CAN'T EVEN BE SEEN WITHOUT ANY CIENTIFIC INSTRUMENT?".

Al, expecting this reaction, transmuted a wall to protect his brother from the shooting. Ed transmuted it back, and ran towards the bandit so fast, he could barely be seen.

He crashed his head against the wall, knocking him out, and then kicked the guy behind him. Al just went to the other guy, and knocked him down with a kick.

Ed pulled the chief to the little doll of himself, and then transmuted one for each wagon.

"Now, talk to your guys and tell them to toss their weapons through the windows, or you'll go severe on them".

He did as he was told, since Ed's blade was so close to his neck.

The train kept accelerating.

"Uh… brother…".

"What?".

"Shouldn't the train be slowing down? I think we are close to the station".

Ed took his head out through a window and looked.

A beautiful city was rising, not a kilometer away from them. It was made of big towers, and great houses and manors, all in Xing's traditional style.

But the train wouldn't slow down.

Ed and Al ran to the engine without time to think.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO SO RECKLESS THINGS?".

"YOU TOLD ME TO PUSH THE BUTTON!".

"BUT I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO ACCELERATE US TO OUR DEATHS!".

"JUST HELP ME SLOW THIS THING DOWN!".

"HOW?".

"I DON'T KNOW!".

The train started slowing wildly. Both Elric brothers fall ahead as the train went into the station.

Hohenheim, Envy, Gluttony, Winry, Pynako, Hope and Lust walked through the plataform until they reached the Elric brothers.

"Dear sons… such reckless fools… I had to activate all the emergency brakes at once".

"Thanks, dad…". Al said, coughing the dust of the coal that had just fallen on top of them.

o0o

The capitol of Xing, in which they had just arrived, was called Xian-Jei. Many legends were told about this legendary city. The most amazing building weren't the towers, but it was the gigantic Imperial Palace in the center of the city.

As a matter of fact, in the center of the palace, there was a font. It was surrounded by the gigantic statue of a dragon, and many inscriptions were done in that place.

Hohenheim was the only one who had already been to this city. He new the most interesting sites, but he took them to the hospital, before going to the palace.

"Why would we go to the hospital?". Envy asked.

"To eat the diseased people!". Gluttony shouted.

Everyone looked at him.

"Oh, right… Eating people: bad… I'm hungry, anyway". He said, lowering his head.

"I'm taking you to the hospital to see the medicine of this country".

The hospital was just a house. It was just a little different from the other houses, but it had the same style. Hohenheim walked them in, going through a beautiful garden, where many nurses were helping people pick up flowers, and drink pure water from a little pond.

"Such a beautiful place…". Winry said, hugging Ed. He kissed her in her forehead, and then hugged her back.

"Come on in, Ed. This will be interesting". Hohenheim called him.

Many people were laying on a big mat on the floor. They all suffered the same illness. Ed wasn't sure of what it was.

A young Xing doctor came close to the mat, and laid his hands on the floor. A circle shined, and the ill people stopped crying. They all started standing up, and talking about how they were feeling better. Many came to the doctor, and vowed before him with a hand in their hearts. He did the same, and thanked them for being so patient.

"That was amazing!". Al said.

"They call it Rentanjutsu. It's their country's alchemy. They use it mainly for medicinal purposes. Only other's sake, no personal affairs are dealt with it". Hohenheim said, smiling.

"Now, that's something new for me, and I'm for hundred years old!". Envy said.

o0o

After seeing some more Rentajutsu, they walked to the market of the city. They looked for a restaurant in which to eat some typical foods, and sat down on a large table.

After an hour sitting down, the only one still eating (guess who?) was Gluttony. He kept on calling the waitress. The menu had already been tried fully by him.

"Heavens, Gluttony… If only you weren't yourself, you would blow up!". Lust said.

"Well, we have to stop him some time or another. If he eats enough, he can grow many times his own size, and become a monster…". Al said.

Ed was hit, and fell from his chair. The gang of the train was surrounding him in a circle, and were aiming at him.

"Go ahead, we won't give you enough time to transmute a thing!".

"And, we got your friends!".

Ed looked at the bandits. They had grabbed the whole group. Hohenheim wasn't worried. His face showed he was annoyed, although. His Homunculi friends were just looking around, and didn't fight because they didn't want to put out a show.

The ones he was worrie about were Winry, Al and Pynako.

"I should've stayed at home!". The old lady said.

"Let go of them, if you don't want any trouble!". A voice shouted.

The bandits started looking around, until they finally saw him.

He was accompanied by a person dressed in black, holding some kunais on her hands.

The two figures jumped off the roof. The man pulled out a blade, and cut the guns the bandits were holding. The ninja wounded them in their legs, tossing them to the ground.

Envy kicked the guy that was holding him, and set the other Homunculi free. They released Al, Winry and Pynako, and they all helped holding back the bandits.

After tying them up, Ed greeted their saviours.

"Never mind, Ed, I'm just glad to find you".

Ling said, hugging Ran Fan.


	2. The Empire's Font

鋼の錬金術師 (FullMetal Alchemist)

Chapter 2 The Empire's Font

Ling walked them to the palace. He and Ran Fan wer hugged all the time, pretty much like Ed and Winry.

Once they reached the gates, Ling knocked twice.

"Who is there?". A voice shouted from the other side.

"You're fired for not gazing through the little hole we put up last week, now open this gate and leave!". Ling shouted.

The giant gate cracked open, and started moving back. A soldier, with a magnificent Jade suit of armor came out, and saluted Ling. He took the armor off, let it on the floor, and ran away from the palace.

"How do you do that! I wanna learn!" Envy said, enthusiastically.

"Oh, you just have to be born a prince, that's all!". Ran Fan said, lauhging.

"Yeah, yeah… It's your fault, Hohen!". Envy yelled at him.

Ling made them walk into the palace.

It was as beautiful in the inside as it was in the outside, and even more. The floors were made of shining wood. The main walls were very thick, and looked resistant. There were many weapons haniging.

The ceiling was high up. Some big paper lamps shined softly over their heads. There were many paper walls, that divided the place into lot's of tiny rooms, and became a gigantic paper labrynth.

Ling took them through the place, opening and closing many doors. Gluttony was about to eat his way through, but Lust stopped him.

"It'll be impossible to digest all of this paper". She said.

After ten minutes walking, they arrived at another door. It was also guarded, and it looked just like the entrance.

"Are we going out already!". Winry said, dissappointed.

"Aw, come on! That was just the entrance hall!". Ling answered.

He pushed the door open, and they entered a giant garden. There were many smaller houses and manors in it. It was full with bamboo canes, and other plants from other countries.

"This is where the sevirtude leaves. The Imperial Town. The bigger houses are for the high ranked workers".

"This is so beautiful!". Al said.

"Yeah, watch your step. It's not only filled with plants. There are some animals in there". Ran Fan told him.

They descended a long stair, and walked through a stone road that crossed the garden. The garden was divided in four by this road, wich was shaped like a cross.

They reached the center, where Ling stopped to talk to them. Envy couldn't believe his eyes, and neither could Ed.

"This is the Imperial Font (everything in here is imperial). The dragon that surrounds it was shaped to show that it was eating its own tail, symbol of eternal life, for the Yao Dinasty. The font was transmuted in Amestris many years before it was even called that". Ling explained.

"This… This is…". Edward said, as he jumped over the dragon, and looked at the floor. He walked up to the font, and started checking the magnificent tower. It had some markings… Just like those Scar had in his arm. Ed looked at the bottom of the font, under the water, and saw many markings and symbols.

"It's a transmutation cirlce".

He went past the dragon again.

"A transmutation circle? Like the one Kimbley used?".

"Not just like that one… Different… I'm not pretty sure what it is for".

"That dragon… It's me…" Envy said, lowering his head.

His eyes darkened, and he walked towards the statue. He passed his hand over the craved scales, and surrounded the dragon, until he reached the place where the tail and the mouth were joined.

Everyone was in silence.

"Let's move on". He said darkly.

o0o

The passed the garden, and entered into the palace through another door. This room was a lot like the other one, only it had no paper walls. There were only some decorations, a giant table in the center, another gate to the left, and and one more ghate to the right. In front of them, as Ling said, was the last door. He called it the main door.

They went to the door of the left. After crossing the room, Ling opened the door, and showed them in.

This was a taller room than the others. It was one of the towers they had seen from the outside. The ceiling couldn't be seen due to the highness of it. Inside the room, covering the walls, were many symbols. Giant symbols with different meanings.

Ed and Al's attention was drawn to a giant Flamel's cross, which was the symbol they had drawn in their coats

Gluttony, Lust and Envy walked up to a gigantic Ouroboros.

Ed kept looking at the different symbols, and found something that terrified him.

The Svastica used by Hitler.

"Ling! Are you conscious of what this means?".

"As a matter of fact, it's an ancient good luck symbol. That Hitler guy adopted it because he believed in magic and stuff".

"Yeah, he used Hohenheim and me to try to invade this place!". Envy said.

"He was a rotten man". Hohenheim said.

The symbols were made of wood. They were hanged to the walls with ropes, and could be moved by a series of mechanisms that turned them around, and even made them lay on the floor.

They walked out of this room, and went to the one opposite to it.

"Now… This…". He said, pusshing the door open.

"…Is my bedroom".

o0o

It was as tall as the Symbol room, and had a giant bed to the left, and one to the right. There was someone in this bed, and Ling jumped onto it, and walked up to the little person.

"Wake up, Mei Yang, I brought someone".

The little girl opened her eyes. A tiny panda that was lying by her side did the exact same thing.

"They came! They are here! I told you, Xiao Mei!". She yelled at the panda, as she stood up and ran through the bed to hug the Elric brothers. They both greete her, and smiled at her. The, she hugged Winry and Hohenheim. She stopped before Envy.

She looked at him doubtful. Envy looked back, seeing she was worried of his former self. He ducked, and looked at her in the eye, smiling widely.

"I promise to behave if you promise not to use alchemy on me!". He said, trying to make an easy deal for the little girl to understand.

Xiao Mei bit his hand.

Envy didn't shout. As a matter of fact, he looked at Xiao, and lifted him a bit. He was hanging from Envy's finger. Envy started scratching Xiao Mei's belly, and the little panda lost his bite's strength. He fell, and Envy caught him with the other hand.

Xiao Mei was smiling widely, as Envy kept scratching his belly.

"Who's a nice little panda?".

Everyone looked at Envy, other than surprised, worried.

"We lost him when we crossed the gate". Hope said.

Mei Yang took Xiao, and looked at Envy. Then, she hugged him too. After this, she hugged Lust. She didn't dare to hug Gluttony (since he tried to eat her) and cowardly hugged Pynako (she was SO old).

Half of the room belonged to Ling. He had many big paintings, and collections of weapons and books from other countries.

Mei's side was filled with toys and teddy bears. She didn't usually play witht hem, since doing alchemy with Xiao was so fun.

She joined them in the trip, although there wasn't much left to see.

They went to the Imperial Throne Room.

o0o

It was bigger than the other rooms. Tens of columns, engraved with dragons, filled the place, ascending to the dark ceiling.

"There aren't two equal drawings. Each one is unique". Ran Fan said.

After holding it back for a long time, Ling kissed her. No one was surprised by this. What was surprising was that they had waited for so long to do it. Only Mei Yang looked bothered. She hid behind Al, who was carrying her in his back.

"And that is the Throne". Ling said, pointing at a magnificent chair.

The center of it was red. The wood of which it was made of covered the wall behind it, with more dragons, and some symbols. Ling looked at the throne greedily.

A man came walking from the left of the room. He had a long, green gown. His black beard reached the floor, as did his hair. He had a sword tied to his waist.

"And that old man is The Emperor".

o0o

"Respect me, Ling. I have already agreed to you being in love with someone who isn't a princess. You should stop pushing my patience".

"I told you many times. It's not about being a prince. It's about being a human. And she is the human I love". Ran hugged him a bit harder. "Besides, I don't mind. I can let Mei Yang be the Empress. I just don't care".

"You are my first son. You must care".

"Aw, shut it. This are my friends, I told you about them".

"Yes… I still don't understand how you made friends if you haven't left the castle until some weeks ago, for the first time".

"I'll tell you some other time".

o0o

"I'm Edward Elric. I'm the Full Metal Alchemist. I became an alchemist when I was twelve, and I'm the youngest State Alchemist there has ever been".

"I'm Edward. I'm the Soul Alchemist. I lost my body when we tried to revive pour mother, and my soul was attached to a suit of armor. Ed did the best he could to bring my body back, and since then, my soul in this body has been easily dettachable".

"I'm Winry Rockbell. I'm an auto mail mechanic, and I built Ed's arm and leg, which were lost when they tried human transmutation. I'm also Ed's lover!". They both blushed.

"I'm Pynako Rockbell. Winry's my grand daughter, and I'we taught her all I know about auto mail".

"I'm Envy. I'm a Homunculus, which means I'm immortal. I was this guy's son, but I died due to an illness, and he tried to bring me back. Then, I became an Homunculus".

The Emperor looked at him surprised.

"You're a he?". Envy's glance twitched.

"I'm Lust. I'm also an Homunclus. I was tried to be revived by my lover, and then I became an Homunculus. I wanted to find him again, but he died during the Ishbal war".

"I'm Gluttony… I eat!".

"I'm Hope. I used to be Alphonse Heidrich. I was a Rocket Scientist, and I wanted to reach the space with my science. I was killed, and revived by Envy".

"I'm Hohenheim Elric". The Emperor's look changed. He looked at Hohenheim very seriously. "I am a very powerful alchemist, who has been transmitting his soul for over five hundred years. Immortality isn't possible, so I gave up, and remained in this body. I made many mistakes in my life, and now I'm trying to patch things up with my sons". He said, as he hugged Ed, Al and Envy.

"Master Hohenheim…". The Emperor said, darkly. He clapped his hands, and a man, dresses in a black gown came to him.

"Lead them to the rooms. I want them to join me in dinner. I really feel an urge to talk to Hohenheim".

"Yes sir". The young man said. His face was strong. He was tall, and his hair was tied in a knott, simmilar to the one the emperor used. His gown, instead of being green, was red.

"And, Yeng… I fully trust you, my friend".

"Thanks, Emperor". He said with a smile. "Please, visitors. Follow me".

Ling, Ran and Mei went with them.

As they walked, Hohenheim came closer to the Xingian, and talked to him.

"This isn't you".

"I see you can tell".

"Perhaps my son also has noticed. That is the smell of a rotting soul".

"You say we share this smell?".

"You have sent your soul over time. I know how to recognize the signs. You are a Soul Transmuter".

"This is my last body. Two hundred years of serving the Yao dinasty are enough. I've decided to let go, and die".

"So… We have a thing in common , other than the fact that these aren't our original bodies".

"What would it be?".

"We let go easily".


	3. The Soul of Regret

鋼の錬金術師 (FullMetal Alchemist)

Chapter 3 The Soul of Regret

Ed looked at Hohenheim and Yeng talk. He had felt Yeng's aroma, and that had reminded him of his father. They had the same smell. Ed had been curious lately of whose body was Hohenheim holding. Dante had explained that they had been surviving for centuries by transmuting their souls to other people.

He was shook off his daydream by Winry, who out of no where, kissed him. He smiled at her, and they kept walking.

"They are getting to sticky". Envy commented, after seeing his brother.

"You are jealous. I, on the other hand, understand it". Lust said.

"They are eating each other slowly…". Gluttony said, smiling happily.

His Homunculi friends gave him a weird look.

"Anyways, they are just being lustfull". Envy said.

"They're so full of me". Lust said, as a joke.

"Get over yourself!". Hope said.

Xiao Mei was showing interest in Al. He was very nice, but this green-haired guy hadn't been so bad. Only Al… He seemed more vulnerable. His soul was a little weaker. Envy, on the other hand, had an almost invisible soul.

Little Xiao jumped off Mei Yang's shoulder, and ran to Al. He crawled up his leg, while Al stopped to see what was happening. Xiao gave him a weird look, as if he was trying to find something in his hairs.

"Don't worry. I'm good to animals –Ed likes it or not!". He said.

"I heard that!".

Al scratched Xiao behind his little ears. The warmth of his hands seemed to spread all over his fluffy body, and he fall down, as he had done with Envy. Al caught him, and kept scratching him softly.

"Why is everyone so nice to that freakin' doll?".

The freakin' doll reacted, and jumped onto Ed's head. Xiao bit off Ed's distinctive little hair, and he screamed in pain. The bear flew through the air, and landed on the floor with his four legs, and a lot of blonde hairs in his mouth.

"MY HAIR! HE CUT OFF MY BELOVED HAIR!".

He moved towards Xiao Mei, willing to stomp him, but Al, Envy and Mei Yang stopped him.

"LET GO OF ME! HE TOOK MY HAIR! THAT'S ALMOST AS BAD AS CALLING ME… pipsqueak!". Ed yelled.

"Oh, come on, you have enough hair to comb up a new one". Pynako said.

"Yeah, but… I have had it for so long…".

"Brother, it went away every time your hair got wet. You just combed it up again, and you are not even fully sure if you always used the same hairs". Al told him.

"Besides, you insulted Xiao Mei first". Envy said.

Everyone gave him a weird look now.

"What? He did!".

o0o

After combing up Ed's little hair again, they kept walking.

"Your son is quite short tempered". Yeng said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A-". Envy smacked him in the face.

"Show some respect, three hundred and eighty years younger brother!".

"I'm not short… You're all… I'm… It's…".

"You should have made yourself taller with the philosopher's stone as we crossed the gate". Hohenheim said.

"May I?". Ed asked to Envy.

"Yeah, go ahead, four hundred years of hatred can't be forgiven so easily". Envy said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A NATURE MISFORTUNE THAT CAN'T GROW UNLESS HE TRIES HUMAN TRANSMUTATION?".

"That's not what I… Hey, actually, it is".

Ed would have killed Hohenheim, if only he hadn't tripped with a step on the stair they where supposed to use to go to the guests room.

o0o

Yeng left them in the giant room. The furthest wall was one hundred meters away from them. Along the way, in both sides of the room, there were tens of beds, all lined up.

They settled near the door, as they wanted to be ready to go to dinner as soon as possible.

Ling and Ran Fan sat with Ed and Winry, and started talking. They talked about the kind of things they did for each other.

"Well, as soon as we woke up here, I was completely lost. I woke up in the Palace, and I didn't know where to go". Ran Fan said.

"I woke up in the Imperial Bedroom. Since I saw Mei Yang, I knew I wasn't alone, but the first days here were a living hell. I didn't know where to go, so I looked quite ridiculous to every servant. We looked around for about a week, and once I was quite skilled on finding myself in here, I started looking for a way out. Which prooved to be difficult. You have seen the paper labrynth. Besides, I'm not allowed to go out".

"I, on the other hand, traced the memory of the Ran Fan on this side of the door, and it became quite easy".

"Mei Yang and I were lost in the Labrynth for two days".

"I found them, because Xiao Mei went looking for Mei Yang, and I followed him".

"Whoa…". Ed said.

"Nice story".

o0o

The gate of the room opened, and Yeng made them stand up. He walked them to the giant door, and sent them into the dining room.

The Emperor was sitting on a magnificent chair. Ling sat down to his right, and Meu Yang to his left. Right to Ling, was Ranf Fan. Next to her, Winry sat down, and next to her, Ed. Then came Al, Hope, Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Hohenheim and Pynako.

"Yeng won't join us?". Hope asked.

"He is not a guest. He works for me, and that's all".

o0o

Yeng walked away silently, hiding in the shadows. He went into the Symbol room, and stood before the Ouroboros. He walked surrounding it, and looked at the circle he had drawn in the back of it.

He liked to think it was perfect.

He clapped his hands, and transmuted a part of his soul to the circle, which shined brightly.

The Door appeared before him.

It opened slowly, and a shadow floated down.

"I'll give this part of me to talk to my Master".

"So be it". The sahdow floated away.

Another shadow, taller and thinner, with female characteristics, floated towards Yeng's piece of soul.

"Tell me, apprentice".

"The alchemists are already here. The one you asked for is specially interested in me".

"Van Hohenheim".

"Should I prepare everything?".

"Listen… I'll use this piece of soul, which is worth more than many others, and give you a little philosopher's stone".

"What shoul I do with it?".

"Tie it to an arrow, and shoot it at the Emperor".

"What will happen to him?".

"If the arrow hits him, he will become an Homunculus".

"I'm an exceptional shooter. Why would I miss?".

"It doesn't matter if you miss… Just shoot him. Whatever happens after this will be good. After that, run away".

"Yes, Master". Yeng said, vowing before the sahdow.

The shadow laid a hand on top of Yeng's head, and the sould got abosrbed into one little red stone.

Yeng woke up. A part of his soul was missing. He had lost a lot of soul in the door, and this was the ost important time of all. The little stone, shining lightly in the dark, seemed to be calling for him.

o0o

The food was excelent. Gluttony was obliged by Lust to stop. He even seemed to be starting to be full. They all laughed and talked with the Emperor, and happiness rose form the table.

The doors opened faster tan usual, and Yeng's shade showed itlsef due to the moonlight. He moved onto the table, and with a bow and and arrow in his hand, aimed at the Emperor.

Before anyone had time to react, he shoot.

The arrow cut through the air, and finally reached an objective.

Ling had jumped onto the table, and covered his chest with his left hand. The arrow had pierced it, and entered his chest. He fell heavily to the table.

Ed jumped next to him, looking at the bloof that was being spilled. The Emperor was still shocked and didn't fully understand what had happened. Ran Fan and Winry were panicking.

"Oh, just shut up!".

Ling rose from the table, with the arrow still piercing his hand and entering his chest. Hope saw a little circle starting to be drawn with what seemed to be blood. A red substance was moving in the stick of the arrow, and entered the wound in Ling's hand.

He pulled the arrow off, and then, with the right hand, took it out of his left hand.

"Well… Once again, I've been thrown to a body. This one looks younger than the other one, though".

The wounds in Ling's body disappeared, and Envy was terrified once he saw what was drawn on Ling's left hand.

"This can't be!". He shouted.

"Well… If it isn't the biggest bastard since Hohenheim!".

"GREED!".


	4. Deconstruction

鋼の錬金術師 (FullMetal Alchemist)

Chapter 3 Deconstruction

Greed, in his new body, moved up to Envy. He punched him, but Envy grabbed his fist, and tossed him above his head.

Greed flew away, and landed on his feet.

"Hey… This body is way lighter than the other one!". He started shifting himself into his perfect shield state, and went towards Envy.

Envy shifted into the giant snake, and dragged his heavy body to Greed. He suddenly stopped, as if he had crashed against the wall.

Greed was holding his mouth open with his hands.

"I've been learning…". Greed said. He, surprisingly, lifted Envy by the fangs. The body of the snake curled, and flew off to the door, cracking it open. Yeng was looking at the fight, paralysed. He remembered the words of his master, and ran away.

Everyone but the emperor ran to the garden. Dust was rising from the forest, where Envy chased Greed.

"Come after me, you scaled son of a bitch!". Greed said, as he ran. Ling's body was very swift.

Envy couldn't move anymore, since many bamboo canes were piercing his body. He shifted back to his pale self. He was left hanging, with a cane piercing his stomach, in the middle of the clear his dragon body had created.

Greed walked up to him, and grabbed his hairs.

"I can finally get revenge of everything… This body is very useful, and powerful". Greed said, smiling. Envy vomited blood. His muscles were numb. His stone core was pierced, and the stone was cracked. His powers were diminished.

"Seems you're weakened, En…". Greed grabbed the cane, and turned it. Envy was left hanging, looking at the full moon.

Greed tossed the cane up, and Envy went away with it.

The cold air of the night was moving his hair backwards. Greed had really tossed the cane with strenght. Blood spilled from Envy's body, and the moon seemed bigger. He was about to faint.

Half his core stone was trapped inside the bamboo. He could barely stay awake. The cane left his body, covered in blood, still holding half the stone, and he started falling. The wound left by the bamboo closed much more slowly than it used to.

Envy tried to shape shift into some sort of winged being, but he wasn't able. Wings grew from his back, but it was too late. One was bat-like. The other one was crow-like. Both were black.

The floor crashed him. A lot of blood came out of his mouth, and other new wounds opened up. To make matters worse, he felt Greed's heavy pases walking up to him.

"Are you feeling weak, Envy? Are you? You deserve it! I have been fooled by you too much, and the third time is the last time! I will live forever now!".

Envy felt a hard kick twisting his head. The pain would have been unbearable, if he hadn't been used to it. What was hurt was his pride.

Greed, that useless whimp, had finally beaten him.

o0o

Ed came running. He clapped his hands, and touched Greed's shielded chest with both of them. The shield broke, and fresh muscle could be seen. Ed was about to pierce him, when Greed grabbed him from the neck, and lifted him. He also grabbed his auto mail, and crashed it.

"Hello for a third time, Full Metal shrimp".

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A-Ghhhhhh!".

"IN CASE YOU HADN'T NOTICED, I HAVE YOU BETWEEN MY HANDS, AND I COULD FINALLY GET REVENGE FOR HAVING KILLED ME BACK THEN!.. But… You wouldn't want to kill your dear friend, would you?". He said mockingly.

He changed back to Ling, and let go of Edward.

"What… What happened? Ed! You have to help me!". Ed was about to believe him, but he was already used for Envy to behave like that, so he knew it was a joke.

Envy came running, and tried to punch Greed, but the part of his face that Envy tried to hit had turned dark blue again.

Greed hit Envy with his knee, and then clashed him behind the head.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I'm so glad to be back!". Greed shouted.

"Are you?".

Hohenheim walked up to Ed, and helped him stand up. Greed's face completley changed.

"It can't be you…".

"Envy used you to revive me, and in the end, he couldn't kill me".

"Son of a-". A gigantic fist crashed Greed's head. He fell back heavily. Hohenheim was the only alchemist alive that didn't even have to clap his hands.

"It was expected that you would come up to fight". Yeng said, from behind Hohenheim.

He stabbed a knife in his neck from behind. This way, Hohenheim's nerv system was interrupted, and he fell to the floor. He couldn't move his muscles.

Greed rose from the floor, with his newly grown head.

"Oh, damn it. My plan was coming out well… Oh, Yeng! You did as I told you to".

"Yes, master".

"Good thing… Where's the Emperor?".

"In there". Yeng said, pointing at the dining room's gate. He lifted Hohenheim and took him away. Greed started fighting with Ed and Al, so he couldn't be stopped.

Lust grew her spiky fingers, and pierced Yeng's shoulder.

"Going anywhere? Eat him, Gluttony".

Gluttony jumped over Yeng, opening his mouth widely. Out of nowhere, a stone column grew from the ground, and entered Gluttony's mouth. The stone started filling him, and he started growing his size.

"This monster will became dangerous in the end…". Yeng said. A spike grew from underneath him, and pierced Lust. His shoulder got free, and he walked away.

Gluttony's bottomless stomach kept receiving more food, and his clothes ripped open. His giant belly grew, and three mouths seemed to come out of his back. They started growing as worms, and developed necks, that grew even more.

Greed stopped fighting, as did Ed and Al.

Hope was terrified. He hadn't seen this coming.

"He's raising… The beast is raising…". Al said, almost in a whisper.

"Winry, take Pynako and leave the palace!".

The column stopped growing, and a gigantic mass of flesh fell to the ground, with a loud smash. Gluttony rose his head, and smelled the place. He found Al's familiar smell, and ran after him.

He and Ed ran away, followed by a weakened Envy.

"We have to fight him!". Ed shouted.

"We can't kill him! We need to empty his stomach!". Al said.

"I need some stone, I only have half of it, and my powers are reduced!".

"Then we go back!". Al shouted.

He turned around, and rolled under the monster. It's three heads chased him, surrounding his arms, and Gluttony tripped. The main head was left in front of Ed and Envy.

"Uh…". Ed whined.

The monster roared, and shook his head trying to bite them. Envy caught his brother's arm, and tossed him over Gluttony's mouth. He landed on the nose, and the shining, furious red eyes stared at him.

"FIND A WAY TO GET INSIDE HIM!". Were the last words Ed heard. Gluttony finally covered Envy, and ate him together with tons of earth.

Ed ran through the sloppy and bouncy back of the monster, and dodged it's heads to meet his brother Alphonse. The monster stood up again, and turned against them. They ran towards the font.

o0o

Winry was escaping through the labrynth guided by Ran Fan. Mei Yang hold herself tightly to Winry's back, when she realized.

"Where's Xiao Mei?".

"We can't go back for him!". Pynako shouted.

"Don't worry, Mei. He'll probably be helping Ed and Al".

"I hope his alright".

o0o

As a matter of fact, the little bear was running after Yeng. The old man in his back had called him silently.

He ran into the dining room. The Emperor was sitting in his chair, fainted. Yeng left Hohenheim laying on the table, and pulled out the Emperor's sword out of his belt. He hid it within his robes.

In that moment, Greed came in, holding a little glowing rock in his hand.

"I found this within the cane I used to pierce Envy. It'll help my plan".

"Yes, sir".

Greed turned back to his flesh body, and looked at the man who was supposed to be his father.

"Ok, I'll shout, you kill him, he leaves the Empire to me, and that does it, ok?".

"Yes".

"Do it".

Yeng slapped the Emperor.

He woke up, and looked at Ling, who came running, shouting at Yeng. Yeng pulled out a sword from his robes, and killed the Emperor by cutting through his chest.

"…Ling… Kill this man, in order to claim the throne…". Those were the emperor's last words.

"Ok, that does it. I'm the Emperor. Help me take his body out, I gotta check on Gluttony". Greed said.

Xiao Mei hid under the table, too scared to come out. After what he had seen, he ran away, and hoped for the best. He had to run away from the palace and find Mei Yang.

o0o

Ed and Al finally reached the font. They jumped behind the dragon statue, and sat down.

"He can smell us, big brother".

"See the pictures drawn on the font? Deconstruction… We can make him eat it, and then transmute it from outside. With that, we can destruct everything inside him, sepparating it into little particles".

"Where's Envy?".

"Well… We have to be extra careful… Since Gluttony swallowed him".

Gluttony, surprisingly, hadn't attacked them. When Ed noticed this, he turned around to see what was going on.

Gluttony was focused on Lust. He seemed to remember something, for his regular face had returned. Lust jumped back just in time to dodge one of the other heads, that ate a piece of floor.

"Ok, that didn't work".

"Lust, cut that column, and toss it to Glut's mouth with us on top of it. Can you?".

"I wouldn't do it if I were you". Greed's voice shouted. His dark blue body was holding a larger mass within his hands.

"I'm the rightful emperor now, so, just die, will ya? Kill them, Gluttony". The beast reacted, and opened his mouth wider than ever. He ate the font with the whole dragon.

As they were passing through the throat, lots of little philosopher's stones fall on to of them. It was like rain. This stones started gathering in a little pond, and became Envy.

"Gee, I thought I was done for".

"Envy, jump out!".

"What?".

"You must jump out and fight Gluttony, until we find a way to hold him back and return him to normal". Ed shouted.

"What the-?". Lust picked him up, and tossed him upwards.

Envy barely hold himself from a teeth. The mouth was opening and closing, and the tongue was curling a lot like a snake.

Gluttony bit himself, and he started bleeding.

Only it wasn't blood.

Envy caught some of the stone that Gluttony dripped, and put it in an open wound. He felt his former powers come back, and jumped out of the mouth.

As he fell, he kicked Greed in the head, finally knocking him to the ground.

Greed stood up, and looked at Envy filled with rage.

"I was deceived by thinking I had finally killed you…".

"The one who is deceived is a fool".

Envy said, shaping into the giant snake to fight Gluttony.

o0o

The throat ket swallowing Ed, Al and Lust. The font was steady, until they started falling into what seemed to be a bottomless pit.

Finally, with a loud splash, they reached what seemed to be a lake.

"Gluttony's stomach is a methaphysical challenge". Lust said.

Many rocks were floating around in the liquid. Al was terrified when he saw a piece of body. It seemed to be a person's head.

"He must have ate him a while ago". Lust justified.

"Ok, lets calm down. As long as we have the font with its circle, we're safe. Lets start making some arrays, Al. It's gonna be hard to get rid of all of this".

The Elric brothers walked up to the dragon statue, and started studying the circles around it.


	5. The Battle Within

鋼の錬金術師 (FullMetal Alchemist)

Chapter 5 The Battle Within

The whole place started shaking. The font was floating in a sea of what seemed to be blood. Ed and Al had to examinate th circles and the symbols, in order to change whatever was necessary, in order to escape from inside Gluttony.

Greed tried to fight Envy. He only sent him away flying with his tail, and attacked Gluttony.

The three heads started chasing him, but he dodged them, curling and moving. Gluttony ran after him wildly, and Envy curled himself, and jumped on top of him. After this, he tied himself tightly to all of the heads, leaving Gluttony trapped.

"This'll give me about a minute to think what to do next". Envy said, compressing Gluttony's stomach.

o0o

The stomach's walls were moving, as if a rope had tied them form the outside.

"Well, Envy seems to be doing good… Ready, Al?".

"Yeah… But this font won't be enough to empty Gluttony".

"What can we do?". Lust asked.

The blood started moving back and forth, curling in waves. Lust's feet got dirty, and she moved back, next to the Elric brothers.

"I doubt this is good". Lust said, growing her fingers into spears.

o0o

"Granny Pynako… Please, you must go!". Winry yelled.

"Why would I leave you in such a dangerous place?". She answered.

"I must stay to help Ed with his auto mail!".

"Geez… I'm to old for this… I'm taking the train". She said, lowering her head. "I'll warn the military what's going on. Don't worry". She said.

After a while, Pynako took the train. Mei Yang, Hope, Winry and Ran Fan ran back to the palace.

o0o

Gluttony bit Envy's neck, and started crawling, stomping all over Envy's snake body. He vomitted some blood, and shifted back to his regular body. He coughed some more blood up, and covered his mouth.

"This are big stains. I gotta be something else… Hmmm".

Gluttony turned around, and gave a punch to the floor where Envy was standing, creating a hughe crater.

Envy laid under Gluttony's gigantic hand, in the bottom of the crater, holding his arms and legs widely stretched, using all his strength to stop the big fist from smashing him.

"Ok, I know!". He shifted into the gigantic shape of Gluttony, who became confused. Envy smashed his now monstruous hand into Gluttony's head, breaking his jaws, and knocking him out.

o0o

A stone floated in the air. Pieces of body started smashing themselves together, covering the stone, and forming one monster with red eyes.

"That's not good". Ed said, terrified.

"Is it an Homunculus?". Al asked.

"I doubt it, but lets not take things for granted". She jumped forward, and cut the monster in half. Both halves moved away, and developed extra limbs. The new beings were smaller, but where exactly the same.

"Ok, I'm scared". Ed said. Al clapped his hands, and touched the dragon statue. It started moving as if it were Envy, and dashed towards the monster, crashing them both in half.

The only problem was that they grew again.

Ed grew a blade from his auto mail hand, and kept cutting pieces of the monsters. Lust and the dragon statue did the same thing. For every piece they cut, another being was formed.

Soon, there where thousands of little beings crawling up their bodies.

"Take them off me!". Al shouted. The dragon went back to it's circle position.

o0o

Envy shifted back to his pale body again, and looked for Greed.

"That son of a bitch ran away!". He said, looking around.

He saw Xiao Mei running past him, and went after him.

"Hey, Xiao, don't go near the big bad mons- ". Gluttony rose from his fainting, and looked at Envy.

"-ter". He barely had time to dodge the head that tried to eat him. He rolled underneath Gluttony, and grabbed Xiao Mei.

"Ok, Xiao… Let's make him swallow a lot of air, and then go into his mouth, touch his uvula, and make him burp, or vomit, whatever happens first".

Envy hanged Xiao Mei on top of his head, and turned into a giant white bird. He flew up, dodging Gluttony. He tried to catch the bird, which went upwards very fast, so he jumped to one of the towers, and started crawling up it.

He jumped very high, near the bird, which winged heavily, filling his stomach with air.

o0o

A great wind blew inside the monster, almost blowing Ed and Al away. All of the tiny little beings crashed into the font, and started gathering again.

"Ok… That thing… Only one stone is it's core. Let's destroy it".

"Ready!". Lust said, aiming her hands at the monster.

Ed and Al grew a big hand that tossed Lust to the monster. She pierced it's chest, in a bloodbath, and got hold of the stone.

The corpses started falling to the floor.

o0o

Xiao Mei jumped off Envy's head, and fell through the air as fast as he could. Gluttony was still falling, with his mouth widely open, and he had to reach him.

As soon as he was close enough, another blow of wings by Envy pushed him in, and he got a grip in Gluttony's uvula.

Xiao tried hitting it, and rubbing himself to hit, so he ended up bitting it.

Gluttony roared, spitting the little panda out, just in time for a smaller bird to catch him.

Gluttony reached the floor with a loud bang, and his neck started shaking and curling.

The font, Ed, Al and Lust, came out, accompanied by a giant burp that blew them off.

Greed appeared on top of Gluttony's gigantic head, and pierced a spear through it.

"This'll keep you calm".

Lots of servants came out as if from no where, and Glutony was soon trapped.

"Take him in, and start assembling the Army".

As thousands of more servants came out of thin air, and dragged Gluttony to the Symbol's Room.

"Pretty fine show you displayed here, fellas". Greed said.

"Oh, Greed. You are full of yourself".

"You know that, huh, Envy?".

Yeng came walking, with a little red stone in his hand. His sight had changed. He looked a lot like…

"You are dangerously simmilar to Kimbley". Al said to Yeng.

"He's a lot like the damn bastard, too". Greed said.

Using the stone, the floor where Envy, Ed, Lust and Al were standing was sent off flying.

o0o

Winry, Ran, Mei Yang and Hope ran to the palace.

"Wait!". Hope shouted.

"What is it?". Ran Fan asked.

"It's over… They're coming here".

"Who?". Winry asked.

Something very heavy fell near them, creating a cloud of dust. After it was blown away, Ed and Al coughed, and stood up heavily. Winry ran towards Ed and kissed him, crying.

"I thought you were dead! I was so worried…". She said.

"Winry…". Ed hugged her softly, with his auto mail hand broken by the fight and the fall. "Sorry to have you worried… I'm sorry". He kissed her, and hugged her strongly.

"So… Ling…". Ran Fan said, tearing.

Everyone lowered their heads, but Envy. He looked at the palace, worried.

"He said he was assembling an army".

"What?". Hope shouted.

"He's probably going to start a war against Amestris. Now that the military left the power, and the army has weakened, a power like Xing's won't be easily stopped. After all, that's Greed itself". He said, darkly.

"Well… We need to stop him. He's got Gluttony. We must do something to bring Ling back". Ed said.

"We also have to release father. We don't know what they might do to him". Al said.

Xiao Mei landed on Ed's head, and bounced off to Mei Yang's lap.

"Xiao! You're alright!". She yelled.

"THAT DAMN TEDDY BEAR!". Ed shouted.

o0o

Xiao Mei started performing some kind of play. He moved here and there, showing his teeth as if he were Greed, and using his fur to represent the Emperor's mustache.

"What's he doing?". Winry asked.

"He want's to tell us something". Mei Yang answered.

"Is there a way for you to understand him?". Hope asked.

"Yeah… I can use Rentajutsu to join our memories, and I can see what he remembers". She draw a little circle on the dirt, and made Xiao stand in the middle of it. She claped her hands, and touched the little bear's head. The circle shined, and after some seconds it stopped.

Mei Yang's look changed. She looked rather sad and worried.

"It looks like Yeng betrayed us, and killed my father. Ling has become a monster, and now he is rightfully the Emperor".

"Classical Greed". Lust said.

"Well… Granny Pynako is going to Amestris. She's gonna worn the military of what's going on".

"There's few we can do now". Al said.

"On the contrary, brother". Ed said. "If there's a powerful enough alchemist alive to take over Greed and Yeng at the same time, that's Hohenheim. We must rescue him, and we will be able to keep peace between Xing and Amestris".

"How come he was paralyzed and didn't help us fight Gluttony?". Al asked.

"Yeng stabbed him in the neck. That must have cut his nerv system, and he couldn't move anymore". Hope answered.

"Mei Yang… You do have some power as a princess, right?". Ed asked.

"Uh… Yeah, I guess…".

"Could you find someone to storm into the palace without being noticed?".

"I know someone… My master in this world, apparently. He served as a ninja, a spy and a murder for the Yao family. He knows the palace better than anyone. He can help us in". Ran Fan said.

"Take us to him. Winry, get ready to repair my auto mail". She nodded, and they walked away from the place.

A loud roar let them know that Gluttony had just awoken.


	6. The New Apprentice

鋼の錬金術師 (FullMetal Alchemist)

Chapter 6 The New Apprentice

Ran Fan led them through many streets, practically in a labrynth.

"Say, Ran, why are we coming and going?". Lust asked.

"The Master's house is hidden within the city. There's no easy way to get to it. It's the end of the last Lost Alley".

"Lost Alley?". Envy asked.

"There's a legend that says that there are ten Lost Alleys in this city. In the end of those Lost Alleys lay enormous treasures. Not only material treasures, but internal treasures. The Lost Master of Rentanjutsu inhabitted the last house of the Ninth Lost Alley. My Master lives in the last house of the Tenth". She answered.

"The Lost Master of Rentanjutsu?". The Elric brothers asked, curious.

"Yeng". Ran Fan answered.

Hope started laughing out of no where.

"What's so funny?". Ed asked.

"It's just… Hahaha! You're gonna see once we make it to the house".

"That future sight of yours is becoming annoying". Al said.

Finally, they gave one last turn to the right. Some steps ahead of them laid an enormous house. It was surrounded by a wooden fence, and tall trees.

"That's just the front. In the back, there's a full forest". Ran Fan commented.

They walked into the house, and they found one big room. The ceiling was quite high, and the walls were made of paper and wood. Many weapons hanged from them. In the center, there was a little person sitting, covered in dark fabrics.

A white mustache and two shiny eyes could be seen.

Ran Fan kneiled, as did Mei Yang. Everyone else imitated them, and then, an arm came out of the bunch of fabrics, and allowed them to stand up.

"Ran Fan… My young apprentice… News tell me you have fallen in love with the Prince…".

Ran lowered her head.

"…Yet your eyes let me know something has happened… What brings you here?".

"There's a war brewing between Xing and Amestris. In order to stop it, you must train us to go into the palace without beeing seen". She answered, drying her tears.

"Train them? I can't train you all…".

"Only these four. They will go in with this woman, and princess Mei Yang". She said, pointing at Envy, Lust, Ed and Al.

"Alright. You must be trained quickly, as I see things. In order for me to accept you as apprentices, each one of you must beat me sepparately".

"I'd like to go first". Envy said, moving forward.

The shadow stood up very quickly, and removed the dark cape that covered him.

"I hope you're ready to beat Master Fu". The old man said, adopting a fighting pose.

o0o

"Fine, before we start, is there something I should stop doing in order for this to be a fair fight?". Envy said.

"Renkinjutsu won't be of help, because I had a cirlce made for it to be useless in this house. Now, that's all".

"Ok". Envy jumped forward, down-kicking the place were Fu was standing.

The floor cracked, and Envy looked around. Fu was behind him, and hit him with his elbow behind his head, knocking him to the floor.

"You are too heavy. Your movements become predictable because of you heaviness".

"Aw… Come on, I'm very agile". He said, as he he gave a spinning kick over his head, and impulsed himself with his bodies, standing up.

Fu moved forward, and punched him in the face. He rolled back, and started to get angry.

"You're really pulling my nerves!".

Envy started jumping around, playing with Fu, as if he wanted to hit him. Ed and Al smiled at this, because they knew Envy's energy would last longer than Fu's.

After a while of messing around, Envy had Fu's moves defined, and interrupted his walk with a kick. Fu fell to the floor. Envy smashed the floor next to his head, and smiled at him.

"I win! Get a rest, and get ready for Ed".

He sat down, and asked Ran to bring him some water. After recovering, he stood up to fight Ed.

Fu threw a punch at Ed, who ducked and tried to hit the old man in the stomach. He moved the fist away with his hand, and rolled over, trying to kick Ed's ribs. He covered the kick with his knee, and broke the floor with his auto mail hand, as Fu rolled to the left, and stood up again.

He ran up to Ed again, and hit him in the head. Ed rolled back, and quite angry, tried to repeat that same hit. Fu grabbed his arm, and tossed him over his head.

"Ok… I could be really pissed off and start fighting you wildly…". He turned downside up again, and stretched his limbs. "Yet, no one's stronger than Sensei".

"Calling me Sensei, already?". Fu said.

Ed moved up to him, and simmulated a punch. As Fu tried to protect himself, Ed grabbed both of his hands, and kicked him in the stomach.

"I'm in". Ed said. "Your's, Al". He walked away from the battle field.

"Hehehe… This was good!". Hope said, laughing.

"That's why you laughed?". Envy asked. "The fact that we al kicked each others ass made you laugh?".

"Yeah".

"Oh! Ok".

Al walked to the middle of the room, and then looked at Fu. He smiled, since the little blonde boy didn't seem as strong as his brother. But he did seem more calm.

Fu stepped forward, and gave him a direct punch to the face. Al ducked, grabbed Fu's arm, and tossed him over his body, knowcking him to the floor quickly.

Then, he put his right foot on Fu's chest.

"You always use direct hits. It's easy to turn your own strength against you".

"I'm more stupid to a fourteen year old than to the Emperor's guards".

"Yours, Lust". Al said, walking up to his brothers. Ed was laughing his soul out.

"Ok… I know". Lust whispered.

"What was that?". Fu said, addopting his fighting possition again.

"Nothing". She said, with a grin.

Lust ran at Fu, and he did the same. He pulled his arm back, as if he were charging energy for a mighty punch, but he got stopped in the spot.

His face was between Lust's breasts.

Winry covered Ed's eyes. Al and Hope fainted. Envy blabbered something that sound like "me too!" while he drooled. Ran Fan and Mei Yang blushed. Xiao Mei didn't fully understand the situation.

Lust gave Fu a little pat on the top of his head, and he fell to the floor with a loud bang. His nosestrills were bleeding, and his eyes were blank. He shaked softly.

"I knew it would work". Lust said, smiling. She walked next to Envy, touching his face softly, and he fainted next to Al and Hope.

"Master! Master! That was a way too big shock!". Ran Fan said, trying to shake her master out of his cofussion.

o0o

"That big fat bastard is very dangerous". Greed said. "How's the army coming?".

"They are getting everything to cross the desert".

"Good thing. When do we expect the little annoyances to come back?".

"In about three days, sir".

"We gotta get ahold of that Hope kid. He will be very helpful in the war".

"Yes". Yeng answered. "What about Hohenheim?".

"I need to find some way to use him in my favour".

"I think we could pass you to his body. All we need is to pay for it".

"Hmmm… Keep talking…".

"We could use this Envy kid to pay the price to pass your essence to Hohenheim's body. This way, you will be able to use all of his alchemy".

"Heyyyy… Hohenheim has swapped his soul over and over again, right?".

"Yes sir, that's why his over five hundred years old".

"That doesn't make him… Immortal?".

"…Yes…".

"Ok… We must take hold of Envy, and use him to pay for my transfer, Yeng".

"Yes, master".

o0o

After waking up, Fu told Envy, Lust, Ed an Al to go to the back yard. The rest of them could go upstairs, and watch the training from the balconny.

A while before starting, Winry reppaired Ed's auto mail.

"Thank you, Win". Ed said, smiling.

"I'm glad to do it". She said, hugging him. He kissed her softly, and jumped off the balconny to start the training.

"You have to go the forest over there, and catch me. For this, you must work as a team, and use your skills. No alchemy allowed. You will have to do what your enemy least expects".

The four friends entered the forest and tried not to get sepparated.

Fu went past them, and jumped. He crawled up some trees very quickly, and they lost his sight.

After some hours of looking, they were really deep into the forest. From time to time, they heard Fu's voice laughing at them.

"Master! Do we have to spend the night here?". Ed asked.

"It will help you! If you don't find me in three days, I wont help you get into the palace!".

"Will we be ready in only three days?". Al asked.

"You can fight. You can't fight together. That's what you need to learn to do".

They kept searching for him until past midnight. They couldn't eat anything, so they just broke some trees and turned on a little camp fire.

The next day, they kept searching.

"Brother! Come smell this flower!". Al called Ed. He woke up, and wnt to Al. The flower was very nice, indeed. Then, he had an idea. He cut off all of the flowers, and tied them in a perimeter next to where they were camping.

They spent the rest of the day searching, but they didn't leave the perimeter. The strong smell of the flowers was having them tired.

"I can't stand it any more!". Envy shouted.

"Calm down, Envy". Lust said. The Homunculi looked at each other, without realising, for a long while.

"Ok, ready". Ed came walking to them, and mad them stand up silently. "Let's leave the place where the flowers are". He said whispering.

They walked away of the place, and camped in another spot. They could no longer smell the flowers.

In the middle of the night, Al woke up when he heard smelled something. Lust, Envy and Ed also smelled it, and they all stood up.

"More flowers?". Envy said.

"Shhh!". Ed tried to hear a bit more. A crack, some feet away from him, let him know that Fu was standing next to them.

Envy jumped over the trees, and landed behind him. Ed jumped towards Fu, and caught him, tossing him to the ground.

"I knew you would watch us closely! I set the flowers around us so that the smell would get stuck to you. Once you came looking for us away from the flowers, whe I smelt them, I knew it was you". Ed said, with a proud smile.

"Hooho! I'm a fine master!". Fu said, laughing.

He stood up, and made them follow him. They walked twenty meters, and walked out of the forest.

"We're already out? How big is this forest?". Envy said.

"It's not even a forest. It's just a cramped green space. My back yard isn't one hundred square meters".

"We got lost in there?". Al said.

"Your minds wanted the forest to be bigger, so it became bigger. The one who is deceived is a fool, but you are smart fools".

"Where have I heard that before?". Envy said, laughing to himself. When he realized, he was looking at Lust. She noticed, and looked back at him.

"What is it?". She said, smiling.

"Uh! Nothing…". Envy said, blushing slightly.

o0o

"Van Hohenheim… This is a little machine Yeng invented for you to do all I want. We plug it in…". Hohenheim felt an enormous pain when Greed took the kunai off his neck, and replaced it with a heavy machine. All he could do now was to see. He didn't feel the rest of his body. "… And you are my own personal alchemist… Hehe, I feel like Dante". Yeng smiled.

o0o

They walked up to the Palace. Fu guided them through the shadows, and they could see the moon, in the open sky.

"There isn't a door in this side of the palace, Master". Ran said, respectfully.

"Oh, isn't there?". Fu said, pulling a wood out of it's place. The wall moved back, and then to the left, revealing a stairway.

"Never hesitate". Fu said.

He walked in followed by Ran, Mei Yang and Xiao, Envy, Ed, Lust, Hope and Al.


	7. Blood and Stones

鋼の錬金術師 (FullMetal Alchemist)

Chapter 7 Blood and Stones

The humid and dark stair went deeper into the ground. There were some torches hanged, so it wasn't so hard to see, but it got colder by every passing second.

After a while, they arrived at another door. Fu pushed it, and tried to open it, but it was impossible.

"Allow me". Lust said, cutting the door in half. A lot of golden coins fell under their feet, making a lot of noice.

"The Imperial Treasure Room. It's hidden under the servant's village in the garden". Fu said.

"Wow! There's enough gold to transmute fifty automoviles!". Al commented.

"I don't think a law stops us here!". Ed said, clapping his hands.

Fu grabbed his shoulder, and looked at him shadily.

"Transmuting gold here may result in your death. The law forbbids anyone who makes a transmutation for any selfish affair, unless it's to save his own life".

"Oh… Then…". Ed touched his arm, growing the blade, and walked around the gold, looking for a door. Fu stopped him, and pointed upwards.

"There is only one way out, other than that secret passage, and it's the little trap door you can see there".

A little red square, seemingly painted on the roof, seemed to be mocking Ed. He clapped his hands, and laid them on the floor. An enormous piece of rock started growing upwards, carrying the group. Tons of coins fell from the sides, making a big noise.

Ed cut the trap open with his arm, and jumped out of the secret chamber. Everyone else started coming out. They were among the trees in the garden.

"It's not gonna take much to leave this place". Envy said, becoming a giant empress manthis. He cut through the trees, opening a path very quickly. They soon were out of the woods, and near the door to the dining room.

They walked slowly towards it. Ed, in front of the group, laid his hand on the door, ready to push it open.

"Are we ready?". Everyone nodded. He pulled his hand back, and smashed the door open with his auto mail leg.

o0o

About a hundred spears were pointing at them. Standing on the table was Ling, playing his role as the Emperor.

"Those are the murderers. Kill them". He said.

One of Lust's fingers grew and cut off many heads. Envy turned into the snake, and ate most of the soldiers. Ed and Al started fighting them with enormous fists that grew from the ground, killing many of the soldiers.

After a while fighting, they were done. The giant snake surrounded the group, and looked at Greed evily. Fu moved forward, and tossed a kunai to Greeds face.

A little blue square blocked the point of the kunai, wich broke and fell to the ground. Greed turned his whole body to his blue form, and moved forward. Envy moved to him, and ate him.

Everyone was in silence, as they saw the giant snake laugh.

"Is that it?". Hope asked. "Wait… Envy! SPIT HIM! NOW!".

"Wha-". The snake started saying. Suddenly, it's face twitched, and it's neck ripped open. A stained in blood Greed jumped out, and hit Envy on the face, tossing him. Yeng appeared, and transmuted the floor into a cage, where Envy laid bleeding.

"Who's next?". Greed asked, holding his arms widely, as if he were expecting a hug.

Ed roared, and ran at Greed. He clapped his hands, willing to break his shield, but Ling smashed the floor with a kick, creating a crack in which Ed got his leg trapped. A little of blood spilled out of the wound.

Greed ran at Ed, and punched him in the face with all his might. Ed fell back, with his face covered in blood.

o0o

Just a second before the punch, Ed's hand verily touched Greed's, destroying his shield. The blood in Ed's face was no other than Greed's.

Al and Hope ran at Greed, and they both started fighting him. Hope told Al every single movement Greed was about to do, and then Lust joined them. Greed smiled when he saw her, and they all fought fiercely.

Yeng trapped Lust and Hope, and Greed finally hit Al in the stomach, knocking him down.

Yeng pulled the cages containing the three Homunculi to the symbol room. Ed dragged himself to where his brother was laying, and received a kick in the stomach too. Greed shifted back to Ling, and laughed wildly.

"I can't believe I've improved so much!". A kunai pierced his neck, spilling blood over Ed and Al.

Ran Fan had tossed it. Fu's gaze now looked very worried. Ed looked up, and saw Ling bleeding, and for a moment got scared, but then Greed's face turned into a rageous look, and he ran up to Ran, with his right hand already hardened to pierce her.

Fu got on the way. The blood covered Ran Fan and Mei Yang, who, in shock, fainted.

Fu started tearing. He spit some blood, and Greed looked at him.

"Don't I recall you from somewhere inside this Xingie kid's memory?". He said, darkly. "Well, I better take you, since you're still alive. I might still use you to transmute something".

He dragged Fu, leaving a trace of blood behind him, and also took him to the Symbol Room.

Ed stood up, looking at his right leg, covered in his own blood. He transmuted his pant into some bandages, and walked up to Ran Fan and Mei Yang.

Al came behind him, walking very weakly.

They woke the girls up, and told them what had happened.

"It can't be…". Ran said, covering part of her face. "It's my fault!". She burst in tears.

"Go back to the house, and take Winry to Amestris. If everything goes alright, we'll be there in some days. If not, alert the military for the war". Ed said, standing up.

"We're gonna have to fight together once more, right, brother?". Al asked, as they walked to the Symbol Room.

"We need to save our brother, our father, and our friends". Ed said, decisevely.

"Back to our old ways". Al said.

"As a matter of fact… Bring those armors over there. They might come in handy.

After pulling them close together, Al transmuted a piece of his soul to them, and they had ten extra fighters to their service.

"Let's hope it turns out alright". Ed said.

He pulled his fist back, and then crashed the door with a punch.


	8. Inside the Symbol Room

鋼の錬金術師 (FullMetal Alchemist)

Chapter 8 Inside the Symbol Room

The door fell to the floor with a loud bang, or at least it's pieces did. Ed went in, transmuting his arm into a blad, with Al following him closely.

Greed and Yeng were standing near the giant Flamel's cross. The were dragging Envy, who seemed out of strengths. They made him sit up near the cross, and went over to Lust's cage.

Greed finally saw them, and he grabbed Fu by the neck. He was very pale, and had already lost lots of blood.

"Come close, and he will die". He said. "Get ready, Yeng". Yeng nodded, and moved away from Envy. He pulled a lever, and the floor cracked open. It started going down, and a tied up Gluttony rose from the hole. He had many spears and swords stabbing him all over.

Yeng got close to Gluttony, and started takin the spears and swords out. Philosoper's stone dripped. He picked it all up, and gathered it in one big stone. He took it to Greed, who looked at it happily.

Gluttony started descending, and the floor gathered once again. Ed could see a circle drawn in it.

"Get over here". Greed shouted. Hohenheim came walking stiffly. A big piece of metal was stuck to his neck. His face showed he was in lots of pain.

"That little piece of auto mail is so useful… See, it touches Hohen's nerves, making him move, either he wants it or not". Greed said, grinning. "I could even make him rip his tongue off…".

Hohenheim got scared. Ed had never seen him like this. Not even when Envy was about to kill him in Germany.

"See that? That's selfishness… I won't hurt him, though, cause' that'll make Envy happy, and I want my revenge". He said laughing.

"Let go of him, Greed!". Ed shouted, in anger.

Greed left Fu on the floor. He was very pale, and almost for sure, he was about to die. Then, Greed crashed Lust's cage open, and grabbed her from the neck.

"Dear Lust… I've always had the hot-pants for you".

She grew her fingers, and cut his head off. After he fell to the ground, she kicked him. A giant fist grabbed Lust, and rose her in the air. Another one grabbed Hope.

Yeng walked up to her, and laughed. Greed stood up, cracking his newly grown neck, and spat at Lust.

"You'll be willing to be with me once I get into Envy?". He said. Lust's face completely changed. Greed noticed this, and grinned.

"Is that it? Envy? You really want Envy?". He started laughing wildly. Envy rose his head a bit, looking at Lust. She looked back at him, and they both smiled.

"I feel sick". Greed said, cutting his laugh. "Envy? What does he have that I don't? Do it, Yeng". Yeng clapped his hands, and Envy got trapped in a fist, too.

"Now I'll kill you all". Greed said, giving his back to Lust, and walking up to Yeng, who was holding the philosopher's stone in the middle of the circle.

Envy started laughing. Quicker and louder by every passing second.

"We made you believe we were like brothers… And now, thanks to you, I know for certain how she feels! THANK YOU!". Envy shifted into the giant snake, and fell to the floor, cracking it. A giant hand rose from it, and Gluttony came out, ripping the ropes that tied him. Greed grabbed the stone Yeng was holding, and swallowed it whole. He became blue, and started growing an extra pair of arms, and a couple of blue, bat-like wings. His size also rose.

The three giant Homunculi were moving around the room. Sadly for the Elric brothers, they were left inside the triangle formed by them.

"Al… This is gonna be just way out of hand".

o0o

Yeng ran at him, and tried to punch him. Ed ducked, and kicked him in the chest. Al hit him in the stomach, and he fell back.

Greed grabbed Gluttony with all of his hands, and lifted him above his head, ready to toss him on top of Envy. The snake curled under the blue demon's feet, and made him trip. Gluttony fell on top of Greed, who started flapping his wings.

Ed dodged Gluttony's heads, while he tried to find Al.

"Behind you, Ed!". Hope shouted.

Ed rolled to the left just in time to evade a vooden spike that was tossed by Yeng. Al created a hand that caught him, and rose him next to the Homunculi.

Envy broke the column that was holding Lust, and once she was on the floor again, she simled at him. He got distracted, and Greed grabbed his tail, and started waving him over his head.

Gluttony jumped at Greed's back, knocking him down. He started biting his wings, and a lot of philosopher's stone dripped to the floor. Envy rolled over, and almost smashed Ed.

He grabbed a stone, and clapped his hands. The auto mail seemed to grow some sort of armor over his entire body, and he was practically untouchable. He hadn't expected this, although he felt powerful. It was even easy to move. The only thing coming out of the armor was his little hair.

Al grabbed some stone, too, and transmuted it to the armor that had come with them. They glowed with red tattoos, and they became one big suit of armor, just like the one Al used to be himself. It was big enough to fight the giant Homunculus.

Yeng grabbed some stones, and he transmuted them into a crimson blade. He could perform almost every kind of alchemy without even using his hands.

The giant suit of armor grabbed Greed from the neck, and tossed him above his head, dropping him on top of Gluttony.

Ed was covering Yeng's attacks. The armor glowed in red, and the metal spikes grew as Ed wished, almost killing Yeng many times. He spinned, and tried to cut Ed's head, but he ducked, and cut his stomach. Yeng fell back, and fainted.

"Edward!". Lust shouted.

He ran up to her, and transmuted his helmet back, so he could see her.

"Give me that…". She said, pointing at a glowing stone. He moved, doubtful, and picked the stone. Lust took it, and swallowed it.

Ed ran away, as the Homunculus grew.

o0o

She turned into a big, dark red creature. Both of her arms were spikes, and her eyes glowed in yellow. Two little dark lines were her pupils. Her hair was dark, but it fell over her face.

She attacked Greed wildly, and picked Envy up. She slapped him, and then let him on the floor. He woke up, and tied himself to Gluttony, who was hit by the suit of armor.

Ed grew the helmet back, and grabbed Yeng. He dragged him up to Fu, and told him to cure him.

Envy finally smashed Greed, biting his neck and throwing him to the floor. Gluttony was tied up against him, and the suit of armor just stopped moving.

Both Lust and Envy returned to normal. They were very tired, and lied on each other, sighing.

"That was good". Envy said, smiling.

Lust got close to him, and kissed him.

"Did you feel that?". She asked.

"I'm gonna need some more of it to be completely sure…". He said, laughing.

Gluttony didn't diminish his size, but Greed did. He looked at Envy, and started laughing.

"You really think I'm done for?".

"You don't longer have an alchemist to tranmsmute you". Ed said, dragging Yeng.

"But I do!". Greed said, smiling.

"ED!". Winry yelled.

o0o

Hohenheim was holding her from the neck, as well as he was holding Fu.

"Move, and they're gone, Full Metal". Greed said, standing.

"Let go of them, bastard!". Al shouted at Greed.

"Now, Hohen'". He said.

A spike grew from the floor, piercing Envy, and nailing him to Flamel's cross. Some more spikes grew from the cross itself, and Envy was cruccified.

"I think you haven't noticed what's in the floor, right?".

Ed looked at the transmutation circle shaped as the Ouroboros.


	9. An Army by the Throne

鋼の錬金術師 (FullMetal Alchemist)

Chapter 9 An Army by the Throne

Ed looked down at Ouroboros. It wasn't only the red snake. It had also many other symbols drawn.

"Dare to move, and I'll have you all become nothing". Greed said.

"… I'm done with games, Greed…". Ed said.

"Oh, but I'm just starting". He said with a grin.

He walked up to Winry, and pulled her next to him. He got their faces close, and threatened to lick her cheek.

"How is this feeling, Eddy?". Winry's disgust face said everything.

"Let them go, Greed". Ed said, decisevely.

"Or what?".

"Well…". Ed rubbed his feet over some symbols, and they got erased. "I won't allow you to transmute a thing". He clapped his hands, and grew the armor again. Greed grabbed winry from the neck, and spinned, trying to punch Ed.

He turned the other way round, and ran at Hohenheim. He reacted, and tried to hit him, but Ed jumped over him, and crashed the machine in his neck with his blade.

Hohenheim fell to the ground, and Al came running to wake him up.

"Now, let go of Winry". Ed said.

Greed turned his hand into his blue shape, and put one of his sharp fingers on Winry's neck.

"Sure, Full Metal?".

A giant spike grew from the floor, smashing Greed's head. Winry was set free, and she ran next to Ed.

Hohenheim stood up, and looked at Greed.

"You idiot. You can't threaten us like that". He said.

Greed dragged himself through the floor, up to were Yeng was laying. He woke him up, and pointed at Fu.

After this, he walked up to Gluttony.

"I have an idea of what I'm doing, old man. I know you can kill me… But you can't afford loosing you dear son Envy again". Yeng walked the room until he found the symbol Ed had erased, and re-wrote it. Then, he clapped his hands, and laid them on the floor. The circle started shining.

Fu was removed from the floor, and put in the circle by a giant fist created by Yeng. Gluttony started to wake up, and smelled Hohenheim.

A dangerously simmilar smell to that of Dante, whom he had ate.

"The funny part is that you can't use alchemy!". Greed laughed.

o0o

Gluttony jumped over the group, and they started running in separate directions. Ed dodged the heads, and protected Winry in the process. He saw Lust fighting the heads, and went up to her.

"Toss me over him! Up to Hope!". She grabbed him, spinned, and sent him flying.

He reached the column, crowned by a fist that held Hope. He released him with some punches, and then they slided down.

"What now?". Ed yelled.

"He's going to attack from the left!". Hope shouted. Lust moved one step forward, and one of the heads went past her, almost biting her. She spinned her arm, and cut the neck with her fingers.

"Scratch the circle!". Al shouted.

Lust smashed the floor with her foot, and the circle stopped shining.

"Son of a-". Ed clapped his hands, and a cage grew from the floor. Gluttony was tied up, and tripped.

Al pulled the lever, which opened the floor, making the Homunculus fall down.

"Greed… I offer a trade for you". Ed said, walking towards Ling's former body.

"Aw… You and your trades".

"I'll let you fight me if you let them go".

Greed stopped, and thought it for a while. He snapped his fingers, and Yeng clapped his hands. The floor that had been broken by lust got rearranged, and the circle shined once more. Fu's body dissappeared, not without leaving behind an echoing scream. The symbol of Flamel's cross, in which Envy was cruccified, shined.

"That does it". Greed said, laughing.

Ed couldn't believe his eyes.

"YOU KILLED HIM!". He shouted.

"Calm down. I had to…". He said, calmly.

Ed grabbed him from the neck, but Greed punched him, and sent him flying backwards.

"I accept whatever deal you have to offer now".

Ed cooled his head. There was nothing else he could do for Fu. All there was left to do was to kill Greed, and save everyone. He stood up, and made everyone gather around him.

"Go. I will fight him. Return to Amestris, and get ready. If I don't return, please forgive me, and do everything you can to kill Greed. I'll try to put an end to this war".

"I'm staying with you". Al said.

"Not this time". Ed said, deadly serious.

"Come on, brother! We've always been together!".

Ed sighed, and extended his hand to Al. He grabbed it, and fainted.

"Take him, father. Take care of him, and tell him to forgive me. But only if you don't meet me in five days". Hohenheim looked at his son. It was the same look he had when he wanted to reach the space in Germany.

Hohenheim nodded, and turned to the door. Lust and Hope followed him. Winry stayed behind.

She cried silently, and Ed approached her.

"Winry…". He said, sadly.

"Hurry!". Greed shouted.

"Win… I love you". She hugged him, and cried harder.

"It's not worth living if you are not alive!".

Ed hugged her, and lifted her head, in order to gaze at her eyes directly.

Those shining blue eyes, that had made him return to Liesenburgh over and over again.

"If I don't return… Forgive me in your dreams". He kissed her, and turned around. He faced Greed, ready to fight with him.

He heard Winry's footseps as she ran to reach the group.

An arrow crossed the air, aiming for her.

A wall grew from the floor, covering it. Winry ran away, and Ed turned at Yeng, infuriated.

He grew a spike that pierced him, and left him hanging above the transmutation circle.

"You don't do that". Ed said.

He walked slowly at Greed, determined to finish him off.

"You are such a hot head, Full Metal". Were the last words Ed would hear yeng say.

o0o

The Door. The Gate. Majestic. Unreachable.

Yeng found himself naked in front of it. It wasn't closed. One giant eye gazed upon him from inside.

"That will be just enough". A voice said.

Thousands of hands came out, and trapped him.

"This is not it! It's not possible!". Yeng shouted in despair.

"YOU ARE NOT MY MASTER!". Were his final words.

o0o

Ed ran up to Greed, and dodged his punch. He clapped his hands, touched his face, and punched his flesh. Greed fell back, and whipped the floor.

"I'm so tired of you". Ed said, walking. He lifted him, and punched him again. Greed touched a wall this time, and stood up. He smashed the wall with his fist, and walked into the room he had just opened.

The Throne Room.

"This won't save you, Greed". Ed said.

"I'm not fighting yet, Edward". Greed said, walking through the room, passing the columns, headed to the throne.

Ed looked at the thousand soldiers, standing inside the room. He had to get ready to fight them.

"Leave us". Greed ordered.

The soldiers started marching out, and soon, the room only for Ed and Greed.

Greed turned around, giving the back to the throne. He began growing, and he became his monstruous self once again.

"I don't think you'll be able to beat me at last, Elric".

"The philosopher's stone hasn't got wasted yet". Ed answered clapping his hands.

He looked at Greed in the eye, and put his hands on his chest.

The auto mail started covering him. All that was left without a cover was the head.

"I want you to consider, Greed… That this is the last time I'm killing you".

He finally covered his head, and ran at the Homuculus, growing blades of both of his arms.


	10. The Secret of The Throne

鋼の錬金術師 (FullMetal Alchemist)

Chapter 10 The Secret of The Throne

Ed ran at the giant monster that Greed had become, and attacked his leg. He moved aside, and tried to punch him, smashing the floor where Ed had been. He had roll under his legs, and jumped. He pierced Greed's back with both of his hands, and kicked it to fly off.

He turned during the jump, and fell to the floor.

Greed's back bled, and he kneiled, but soon got up, and flew upwards. Then, he let himself fall right on top of Ed. He moved just some steps away, and saw Greed pennetrate the floor.

The hole left was enormous. Ed was sitting down, breathing heavily. Suddenly, he heard a noice, and the floor underneath him cracked. He started ascending, laying on Greed's face. He turned around, and saw those red eyes looking back, and he had an idea.

He grew blades on both of his hands, and pierced them.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU SELFLESS RAT!".

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY ROEDENT THAT CAN ONLY BE USED AS A SHOE!".

He let himself fall, and grabbed Greed's wings tightly. Then he cut the right one, and transmuted it into a parachute.

While Greed sort of flew around, getting closer to the ground, he floated softly, laughing.

"I'm no rat!".

o0o

The train started moving faster. Ran and Mei were very scared. Winry and Hohenheim had told them that Ed was fighting Greed, and they had to leave Xing immediately.

"Why are we doing this?". Ran cried. She had already lost her master and her lover. She didn't want to loose her friend.

"Ed tolf us to leave. We must trust him. He already told us to warn the military". Winry said, staring at the floor.

"He's coming through". Hohenheim said. Al started opening his eyes. He saw the wagon, and stood up quickly.

"Where's Ed? Where is he?". He yelled.

"He made us go". Hope said.

"How did I show up here?". He asked.

"Ed clapped his hands behind his back, right before shaking hands with you. He must have made you faint that way". Hohenheim answered.

They were already traveling through the desert.

"It will be only two hours up to central". Winry said.

Lust walked in. Her eyes were teary, but no one dared to ask what was wrong.

"We can't go to the military. They don't have the power they used to". She said.

"Oh… Don't worry, I have an idea". Al said. "I guess Ed will get angry when he knows. I just hope to see him again".

"That has always made you stand up and fight again, right?". Winry said, smiling a bit.

"Ah!". Mei Yang shouted out of the blue.

"What's wrong?". Hope asked.

"Where's Xiao Mei?".

o0o

The door was just open by inches. The little bear walked in squeezing his little head and body. After passing, he sighed heavily, and started running. He could feel that smell. That unique smell of the green-haired guy. And he could also smell blood. Something was happening.

He went past another door, and found himself inside the Symbol Room. A great circle of light was shining, and that man he didn't like at all was laughing heavily.

And then everything went blank.

o0o

Ed finally reached the floor with a loud stomp. Greed heard him, and started shaking his four arms.

"I'll find you, you idiot! You useless fuck!". He yelled. His eyes seemed to be crying blood.

Ed ran at him, growing his blade, ready to deliver the final blow. Just a second before he was able to, he got hit by Greed's leg, and sent away flying.

Greed opened his newly grown eyes, and started flapping his wings.

He floated slowly up to Edward, and stood right on top of him.

Ed received some blood drops, and looked up.

"You are so stupid, Full Metal". Greed laughed.

"And you are so predictable, Full Jerk". Ed said.

A giant fist grew from Greed's side, and hit him heavily. Another one grabbed him from the other side, and then the hands started clapping, with Greed between them.

The blood started dripping in enormous drops, and Ed had to move away in order to remain clean.

Greed's size started diminishing.

"Seems the stone has already been digested".

His armor dissappeared, and a piece of wood hit his head.

"…And seems I've already wasted mine". He fainted, and the hands stopped moving, trapping Greed.

o0o

The man laughed heavily, and Xiao ran towards him, willing to bite him where it would hurt the most. And then he saw it.

In the middle of a great cross, there was his friend. The pale man who had been so kind to him.

Everything that surrounded him dissappeared, and was replaced by one big door.

In a blank space, all that was left was him, the man, and the cross.

The magnificent gate started opening, and revealed a lot of shadows.

Xiao Mei was getting more scared by every passing second.

"What brings you here?". A voice asked, from within the gate.

"You know well". Yeng said.

"Oh…". The voice sighed.

A black orb fell from the door, and rolled. Then, it became a spear, and Yeng picked it up.

The door dissappeared, and everything went back to normal.

Yeng turned around, and shot the spear at Envy, piercing him in the chest, in the opposite spot where the heart was.

Envy's face contorted into a sad and painful face, but he didn't scream.

"…So it's you…". He whispered.

The spear started getting inside him, as if it were some dark material. Then he screamed, and let his head hang. The green hairs waved a bit, and one last word could be heard.

"Lust…".

Yeng turned and saw Xiao Mei. He ran away, and entered a hole in the wall. He was inside the throne room.

Yeng closed the hole, and Xiao saw how a piece of wood fell on top of the little guy he didn't like too much, while to giant hands clapped.

o0o

"Well, we made it to central… Now what?". Hope asked.

"We have to warn the military". Lust said.

"No". Al interrupted. "We must aske help from someone. He will be the only one willing to help us".

They all started walking, guided by Al. He took them to a big house near the center of the city, and knocked the door.

A blue ayed, blonde woman opened, and smiled when she saw them. They walked into the house, and the laugh of a man reached them.

"It had to happen sooner or later. What does Full Metal want?". Roy Mustang asked.

o0o

Ed woke up just in time to see Greed approaching him. He turned around and stood up. He grew his blade and attacked, but Greed grew his ultimate shield, and punched him.

Ed stood up again, and clapped his hands.

"Just an old classic". He said.

Greed tried to kick him, but Ed touched his chest, and pierced it. Then he spinned and hit Greed's head.

Greed moved lazily, and coughed up some blood. Then his chest regenerated, and he was able to fight again.

Now he was furious, and he didn't think a lot what he was doing. All that was in his mind was killing Ed.

He, on the contrary, dodged the wavy hits, and attacked calmly.

"I need to get him angrier". Ed thought. "Does angrier even exist?". He gave himself time to think.

After pondering a while, he knocked Greed down.

"You are such an idiot, Greed. That's why you never got anything on with Lust".

Greed raged, and smashed the floor with every step. Ed kept dodging him, and hitting him every once in a while.

"And because you are a hothead, that Martle chick never dared to be with you!".

Greed stood still.

Ed smiled confidently, knowing he had pushed the right button.

Without ever realising, Greed moved as swiftly as Envy and as Fast as Lust, and grabbed him of the neck, choking him.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER!".

o0o

"Invasion, you say?". Roy said calmly.

"Yeah. We didn't go straight to the military because they are not as powerful as they used to be". Al explained. "I came to you to make a deal".

"What is it?".

"Take over the country, prepare the troops, and get ready to resist Xing".

After thinking it for about two seconds, Roy agreed.

"Riza, call Armstrong and all the troop. Tell them to meet me at the headquarters in ten minutes".

She saluted him out of costume, and then ran to the phone.

They walked out of the house, and ran to the military headquarters.

o0o

"G-Greed…". Ed said, choking.

"Oh, you just over did it! No one is stopping me, you know!".

His face twitched, and it lost it's blue shield, as did the chest.

"I am". Ling said.

Using his own hand, he pierced his chest, pullig the philosopher's stone out. He let go of Ed, and grabbed the stone with the hand that had the Outoboros on it.

"Pierce it". Ling said. "Pierce my hand, and that will be it".

Ed, doubtfuly, pierced the hand.

What was left of shield dissappeared, and Ling smiled. The Ouroboros was gone.

He fell to the floor heavily.

"Ling, please hold on!". Ed shouted.

"No… Please, take me to the throne". Ed lifted him, and took him to the throne, where Ling sat down, and smiled even more.

"Finally". He said. The blood was starting to stain the throne.

"Please hold on! I can still save you!". Ed shouted.

"Calm down. You have to stop the war… I'm just done for".

"Don't say that!".

"Please… Just… Break the throne".

"What?".

"Cut it in half, and pick up whatever is inside".

Ed did so, and he found a lot of philosopher's stone.

"What's this?".

"That's stone, created centuries ago. That's from the time Renkinjutsu was forbbiden. Rentanjutsu was pretty much imposed. Take it and give it to your friend at home".

"But I can use it to save you!".

"I'm the Emperor, and I forbbid you to do that. There are more importante matters to be solved with it".

o0o

Roy walked into the hall, and right into the office. The senators were there, discussing some important issues. Roy rose his hand, ready to create a spark.

"You are all under arrest. I'm taking over the power of Amestris".

o0o

"Someone else?". Ed asked.

"Yes… Someone else is taking over me, and leading the Army".

"Ling, come on, let me heal you".

"No… It's all necessary. It's a great advantage for the war".

Ed sighed. He wanted to save Ling, but he wouldn't allow it.

"I promise you that after the war is over, I'll bring you back".

"I'll be an Homunculus".

"I'll find a way for you not to be".

Xiao Mei came walking, and Ling smiled. He jumped to his lap, and looked at him.

"Ed… Take him…". Ling said, loosing what was left of his strenght.

"No! No Ling! Hold on!".

"Tell Ran Fan… That I love her".

"Come on! Stop that sweety shit! You're gonna be fine".

"…And cut that 'you're gonna be alright' shit, will ya?...".

Ling smiled, and gave one last breath.

One last sigh.

One last heart beat.

"Wait, Ling! Who's taking over you? Who is it?".

"Me!".

Ed turned around, holding Xiao Mei. He couldn't believe what was going on.

"Envy?".

"Centuries of hatred are not gone so easily!". The green haired Homunculus said, walking close to Ed.

鋼の錬金術師/FullMetal Alchemist/Hagane No Renkinjutsushi

**Nice story we got here, isn't it?**

**That was it for the continuation to "Other Side of The Door". And, of course, there ain't 2 without 3.**

**Obviously, this is The Biggest cliff yet. I'll be writing the last part soon. I hope.**

**I'd say -The End- but that would be a lie.**

** Read! Review! Recommend!**

**And be ready for the next part.**

**The War of The Worlds.**

**Wait... I've seen that before somewhere...**

**Lets say:**

**The Final War**

**Leandro.**


End file.
